Question: Solve for $x$ : $9 = \dfrac{x}{10}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $10$ $ 9 {\cdot 10} = \dfrac{x}{10} {\cdot 10} $ Simplify: $90 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{10}} \cdot \cancel{10}$ $x = 90$